Piano's Phantom Melody
by Wileret
Summary: La locura ha sido desatada, y el Shibusen se tiene que preparar para atacar a Aracne. ¿Pero pueden confiar realmente en la información de Medusa? Maka, Soul y el resto de sus compañeros tendrán que superar todos los obstáculos que se les ponen por delante
1. Capítulo 1: Red World

_**Piano's phantom melody**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**Advertencia: Spoilers. Recomiendo que se esté al día con el manga y el anime.**_

**

* * *

****Capítulo 1: Red world**

* * *

Todo se veía rojo.

El Cielo.

La tierra.

Todo.

Era como si la locura hubiera teñido por completo el mundo que le rodeaba sin dejarle escapatoria, ni lugar en el cual esconderse. No había rastro de edificios, ni de Death City, ni de ninguno de sus compañeros del Shibusen.

Sólo un vasto horizonte rojo como el fuego, y la arena roja que tenía bajo sus pies.

Pero, algo llamaba su atención. Sentía como si el viento que soplaba y jugaba con su pelo arrastrara la voz de alguien susurrando su nombre. Aunque no podía estar seguro, quizás solo era una impresión, algún tipo de alucinación al encontrarse en aquel sitio tan inhóspito y desprovisto de vida a primera vista.

Encontrándose sin saber que hacer, maldijo en voz baja y empezó a andar sin rumbo fijo. Un paso, otro paso y luego otro.

- …ul…

Se paró inmediatamente, ahí estaba otra vez la voz. No podía estar seguro de que estuviera pronunciando su nombre, pero algo si estaba diciendo. Se giró sobre si mismo oteando el horizonte en busca de alguien, pero aquello parecía estar tan desierto como la última vez que había echado un vistazo.

- …ou…

Esta vez giró rápidamente la cabeza al oír ese vago susurro y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. No estaba solo, había alguien a unos cuántos metros de él pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de esa forma oscura que se encontraba en el suelo. ¿Cómo era posible? Nunca dejaba pasar nada por alto, debía estar perdiendo facultades. Desde la distancia en la que se encontraba no podía distinguir a la persona con lo que empezó a correr hasta su localización.

- …oul…

Decidió darse más prisa, por el sonido de la voz parecía que la persona estaba agonizando, como si las fuerzas estuvieran abandonándola. Pero, extrañamente, aunque estuviera acercándose no parecía que la distancia disminuyera.

- Soul…

Sus pies dejaron de moverse. Aquella persona había pronunciado su nombre, debía ser por lo tanto alguien que conociese, ¿pero quién? Ojalá pudiera distinguir a alguien, ¿por qué demonios no era capaz de acercarse? Maldijo de nuevo, ¿qué tipo de mundo cruel era aquel?

Dispuesto a no rendirse se apremió de nuevo. Correría hasta más no poder para alcanzar a quien le estuviera llamando. Para poder saber quien era… quien necesitaba su ayuda.

Sin parar, siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta que poco a poco notó que empezaba a estar más cerca. Ya podían estar sus músculos quejándose por el esfuerzo que él no se iba a rendir.

Cuando ya le quedaba menos de veinte metros de distancia empezó a distinguir algo. Parecía un cuerpo delgado medio hundido en la arena rojiza, inmóvil. Uno de los brazos estaba extendido hacia su dirección y la mano se encontraba recubierta por lo que parecía ser un guante blanco.

Un guante blanco.

Inmediatamente echó a correr, no, no podía ser. Lentamente la cabeza de la persona empezó a girarse hacia su dirección mostrando unos ojos verdes que conocía perfectamente.

- Soul…

- ¡¡MAKA!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que alcanzarla de una vez. ¿Por qué diablos no disminuía la distancia ahora que estaba tan cerca?

Con un grito de rabia y frustración corrió con todas las fuerzas que le restaban, tenía que llegar junto a ella como fuera.

Finalmente, pareció que la distancia disminuía hasta que pudo encontrarse, jadeando por el esfuerzo, junto a su compañera.

- Maka… -susurró sin aliento, dejándose caer pesadamente junto a ella e intentando calmar su respiración.

Notó algo extraño en su mano izquierda que acababa de apoyar en la arena y la alzó para mirarla. Su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo al ver que estaba manchada de sangre. Desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia la arena y vio que todo estaba manchado de sangre, aún cuando la tierra ya era roja, el rojo de la sangre destacaba como si fuera de un color totalmente contrario.

Y esa sangre se escapaba del cuerpo de Maka.

Dirigió al instante su mirada hacia el rostro de su compañera, pálido y encogido en un gesto de dolor. Los ojos rojos de él y los verdes de ella se cruzaron.

- Corre –susurró débilmente, sin apenas fuerzas.

- ¿Qué? ¡¡No, Maka!! No pienso irme a ningún lado, tenemos que buscar ayuda.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer empezó a sacar a Maka de la arena con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Todavía no sabía dónde estaba herida así que debía tener precaución, y no quería hacerla hablar, estaba demasiado débil. Terminó cogiéndola en brazos, notando como él mismo se manchaba con su sangre. La cosa no parecía ir bien. La pérdida de sangre parecía demasiado considerable.

- Tienes que correr… sino… te encontrará –susurró su compañera con la cabeza colgando de su brazo sin apenas fuerzas -. El demonio… te encontrará.

- ¡¡Maka, escúchame!! No te voy a dejar aquí, ¿entendido? –le dijo frustrado alzando el rostro de ella para que le mirara a la cara -. Nos vamos los dos juntos de donde mierda que estemos. No pienso dejarte tirada en medio de ninguna parte. Y no hay vuelta de hoja.

Tenía que ser firme, porque el miedo le empezaba a atenazar. Temía por la vida de ella y no tenía ni idea de adónde ir. El paisaje no había cambiado ni un ápice en todo ese rato. Ni tampoco se veía a nadie más por allí. Todo seguía igual que en un principio.

Todo, salvo que ahora tenía a su usuaria en sus brazos. Empezó a caminar despacio, buscando desesperado algo, cualquier cosa en ese asqueroso páramo sin fin.

Los minutos pasaban y él avanzaba y avanzaba sin encontrar nada. La desesperación le iba invadiendo a cada paso que daba y a cada segundo que notaba que el cuerpo de Maka perdía calidez.

Ya sin apenas fuerzas se dejó caer con el cuerpo de ella a la arena. Todo era demasiado para él, con lo que no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su rostro. Se sentía horriblemente impotente, no entendía qué había pasado, por qué se encontraban allí… no entendía nada de nada.

- Soul… me hubiera gustado haberte oído tocar el piano una vez más…

- ¿Qué? –replicó sorprendido -. Maka, venga anímate, cuando volvamos a casa te tocaré el piano si quieres, ¿vale?

- Ya no existe nada, Death City ha desaparecido, todos…

- Anda ya, Maka. ¿Cómo va a desaparecer todo? No digas tonterías –intentó bromear -. Seguro que el big de Black Star aparecerá en cualquier momento gritando como un poseso que superará a los dioses, y también el maniático ése de las simetrías, aunque seguramente le ha dado otro de sus ataques y se ha quedado deprimido en algún lugar, tsk.

Soul notó como Maka levantaba débilmente la cabeza así que la ayudó poniendo la mano detrás de la nuca. Su palidez era preocupante.

- El demonio… engulló a todos… -dijo con esfuerzo -,…tienes que correr… So…

Con su nombre a medias, Maka cerró los ojos a la vez que su respiración se hacía cada vez más y más debil…

- Ma… ka…

…hasta que se extinguió por completo.

- ¿Maka? –la llamó Soul apartándole un mechón suelto de la cara con su otra mano-. ¡¿Maka?!

No, aquello no podía estar pasando. ¡¡No podía ser verdad!! ¡¡Tenía que ser algún tipo de broma mala!! ¡¡Alguna estúpida clase extra en la querían probar su fortaleza como equipo o cualquier gilipollez de las que se le ocurría a Shinigami-sama!!

Pero muy dentro de él, sentía que aquello era verdad… la flacidez del cuerpo de Maka no era fingida… el sonido inerte de su corazón tampoco…

Sintiéndose terriblemente solo, desesperado, sin fuerzas y roto de dolor por dentro, lo único que podía hacer era una cosa.

Gritar de agonía abrazando el cuerpo de ella.

- ¡¡¡¡¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

* * *

- ¡¡MAKAAA!!

Soul se despertó sobresaltado y jadeando, y con el nombre de su compañera grabado en su mente. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y notó como su cuerpo estaba recubierto por un sudor frío que le producía escalofríos por la espalda, una sensación de lo más desagradable. Respiró profundamente, una y dos veces repetidamente. Una vez calmada su respiración y el bombeo del corazón, abrió los ojos y buscó el despertador a ciegas palpando cosas al azar por su mesilla con la mano derecha.

Cuando notó la forma del despertador se lo acercó a la cara y le dio al botón de luz. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Todavía le quedaba otras cuatro horas para sobar, pero el sueño, o más bien, la pesadilla que había tenido le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca. Parecía ser que la bilis le había subido por la garganta, con lo que decidió que pillar algo del frigorífico no sería mala idea para quitarse el sabor.

Salió del cobijo de las mantas al frescor de la noche, tirando sin querer a Blair de la cama que tenía la costumbre de dormirse encima de él, la cual maulló un poco y se volvió a dormir al instante.

Soul se frotó los ojos para ver un poco más en la oscuridad de la habitación y puso los pies descalzos en el suelo arrepintiéndose al instante de haberse quitado los calcetines y haberlos tirado por la habitación antes de dormirse. Aunque el frío contacto al menos le despejaba la cabeza, y eso era algo que también necesitaba.

Andando a oscuras llegó hasta el marco de la puerta, no sin antes tropezar con un sinfín de cosas por el camino. Afortunadamente, no parecía haber hecho demasiado ruido y suspiró aliviado. No quería ganarse ya una bronca en plena madrugada de su usuaria.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se deslizó por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina de puntillas. Pero antes, decidió pasarse por la habitación de Maka, el mal sueño todavía le inquietaba y quería estar seguro de que estaba bien. Le gustaba dormir con la puerta abierta, así que no tuvo problemas para asomarse. Además, su habitación daba al otro extremo de la calle desde el cual las luces de la calle iluminaban la estancia.

Y ahí estaba ella, durmiendo tranquilamente, ajena al peligro y no envuelta en sangre y escapándosele la vida en aquel desierto teñido de rojo. Se sacudió la cabeza, quería quitarse esa imagen de la mente, solo había sido una pesadilla… solo eso. Pero aún así, antes de salir por donde entró, miró una vez hacia la cama de Maka para asegurarse de que de verdad estaba allí.

Llegó a la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y se dispuso a beber a morro el cartón de leche que estaba abierto, notando como el frío liquido bajaba por su garganta y se la refrescaba. Era un alivio. Dejó el cartón en la encimera y se sentó en el sofá para relajarse, o al menos, para pensar con calma.

Enfocó su mirada al exterior a través de la ventana del salón, fuera, Death City estaba durmiendo. El cielo estaba de aquel rojo que había visto en su sueño, impidiendo que la luna pudiera salir e iluminar la noche por completo. La ondas de locura lo cubrían por completo por culpa del amplificador de locura que Aracne había empleado. Desde entonces, el cielo se mostraba así continuamente. Entonces, ¿qué significaba ése sueño? ¿Era un aviso de algo? Una cosa que había aprendido a lo largo de esos años era a no menospreciar los sueños, ya que en algunos de ellos nuestro subsconciente intenta avisarnos de algo que puede ocurrir. ¿Desaparecería todo y todos como Maka le había balbuceado en el sueño? Ella había hablado del demonio, que había devorado a todos. Pero, ¿incluso a Shinigami-sama? No lo creía posible. Aunque, nunca se podía llegar a saber ahora que el demonio estaba junto a Aracne-sama.

En el Shibusen todos estaban pendientes de sus acciones, ya que en cuanto moviera ficha ellos, incluidos él y Maka, tendrían que contraatacar. Aunque el chivatazo de Medusa había ayudado bastante en cuanto a ese tema, pero había razones para desconfiar de esa serpiente.

Su compañera se había enfadado en cuanto vio salir por las puertas de Death City a Medusa, y cómo la dejaban irse tan libremente. Maka no podía soportar que esa persona hubiera hecho tanto daño a Chrona, que seguía encerrada, y tampoco había que olvidarse que la misma Medusa había liberado al demonio. Pero parecía que el Shibusen lo tenía todo bajo control o al menos eso querían pretender. Kid ya les había advertido a los dos que anduvieran con ojo y que no se fiaran de las órdenes de Shinigami-sama, lo cual era decir mucho, ya que como estudiantes su deber era, por así decirlo, obedecerle. Pero Soul intuía que Kid sabía algo que se guardaba mucho. ¿El qué? Ni idea, pero debía ser algo gordo. Que el propio hijo de Shinigami-sama te dijera que desconfiaras de su padre era algo sobre lo que preocuparse.

Suspiró, su cabeza no estaba para más así que se recostó en el sofá cogiendo uno de los cojines que estaban por el suelo y acomodándoselo en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco, dejando que los minutos pasasen.

Pero a la media hora, seguía despierto. Le era imposible dormirse, todavía le seguía molestando esa maldita pesadilla. Bufó y se levantó encaminándose hacia dónde él sabía muy bien. La habitación de Maka.

Se sentó sobre la alfombra que había al lado de la cama y apoyó la cabeza sobre el edredón. Así, podía ver perfectamente su cara de niña pequeña y oír su respiración acompasada. Eso le servía de sobra para relajarse. Aún así, siguió mirándola un rato más, vagando por los recuerdos, como la primera vez que se conocieron y cómo habían evolucionado juntos como usuaria y arma. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y todavía les quedaban muchas más aventuras por vivir. Y eso quería conservarlo. No iba a permitir que nadie ni nada le arrebatara a su compañera. Él era el arma y su deber era protegerla aún cuando sacrificara su propia vida. Ya lo había hecho una vez, y estaba decidido a hacerlo de nuevo si con ello la salvaba de la muerte.

No podía dejar que esa pesadilla se tornara una realidad, e iba a impedirlo a toda costa. Maka significaba mucho para él, quizás más de lo que él mismo sabía en ese momento.

- No, no te puedo dejar morir…Maka -susurró, antes de caer rendido por el cansancio.

A lo lejos, una risa malvada rompía el silencio en Death City.


	2. Capítulo 2: Angry with myself

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Angry with myself**

* * *

La luz de sol bañaba poco a poco la habitación, y la ciudad de Death City iba despertando a su vez, con lo que el silencio y la tranquilidad eran rotos por las habladurías de la gente y las risas de los niños correteando para clase.

Finalmente, el sonido del exterior empezó a despertar a Maka, que abrió los ojos perezosamente y con un único pensamiento recorriendo en su mente, "que se estaba muy bien en la cama".

Parpadeó varias veces para despejar la neblina que le impedía ver con claridad y giró la cabeza hacia su mesilla. El reloj marcaba las siete y cuarto e iría a sonar en cualquier momento, así que apagó la alarma, no tenía ganas de oír el horrible martilleo si podía evitarlo.

Se estiró por completo debajo de las sábanas, y se dispuso a levantarse. Pero, había algo, o mejor dicho, alguien apoyado en su cama.

- Soul.

Le parecía de lo más raro encontrárselo ahí, por lo general siempre dormía a pierna suelta en su habitación y no se levantaba en toda la noche. Y juraría que la noche anterior se había ido a dormir antes que ella.

Lo miró con curiosidad más de cerca, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver a Soul durmiendo, y la sensación que le dio es que parecía un niño pequeño perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

Es muy mono -pensó esbozando una sonrisa y peinándole con los dedos el pelo rebelde-, parece imposible que a veces me de tanto quebraderos de cabeza.

Soul murmuró algo en sueños, inteligible para los oídos de Maka, y abrió los ojos poco a poco encontrándose con la cara de su compañera a pocos centímetros de él. En menos de un segundo Maka se echó para atrás, roja por la vergüenza de que le hubiera pillado mirándole tan de cerca.

- B… Buenos días –saludó Soul un tanto desconcertado y bostezando sin reparos.

- ¡¡Buenos días!! –contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa-. ¿Q-qué… por qué estás aquí?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el peliblanco medio dormido-. Ah, ya, por nada en especial. Simplemente es que no tenía ganas de estar solo.

Acto seguido se estiró los brazos dando otro gran bostezo, esperaba que Maka no le diera muchas vueltas al asunto, no quería preocuparla por solo una simple pesadilla aunque él si lo hiciera. Así que se levantó, rascándose la cabeza, y se dispuso a ir hacia su habitación a coger ropa limpia para una ducha rápida.

- Soul, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la técnico. Había algo en el rostro de su compañero que le daba la sensación de que algo le preocupaba.

Soul se dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Nah, Maka –respondió con una sonrisa -. Tonterías mías, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Maka no estaba muy convencida, pero viendo salir a Soul por la puerta supo que no iba a soltar prenda por mucho que insistiera. Además, no podían entretenerse ya que tenían que llegar puntuales a la reunión de Shinigami-sama. Por fin les iban a adjudicar la siguiente misión, y tenías ganas de saber contra quien le tocaría luchar esta vez. Iba a reducir a cenizas a su enemigo.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama rebosante de energía, y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Al pasar por delante del baño oyó el sonido del agua cayendo de la ducha, Soul debía de estar duchándose.

Abrió el frigorífico para coger la leche, pero se llevó una sorpresa al no encontrarse ningún cartón de leche dentro. Había dejado el día anterior medio litro para poder desayunar bien al día siguiente ya que la reserva de leche estaba a sus límites por culpa de su compañero que se la bebía como si de agua se tratara. Y ése era el último cartón que quedaba y ya se habían gastado la asignación mensual.

De repente, su visión captó en una esquina aquello que estaba buscando, justo sobre la encimera. Alegre ante la visión de lo que podía ser su futuro desayuno cogió el cartón de leche, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar su ligereza y por tanto, su estado vacío.

- Grrrr…. maldito Soul. Me las vas a pagar –rugió furiosa en busca de venganza. Odiaba la costumbre de Soul de beberse toda la leche y encima dejarle el envase vacío de regalo.

Pensando en alguna forma de vengarse pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó al fregadero con una sonrisa malvada, parecida a la que mostraba cuando había sido infectada por la locura, y abrió el grifo de agua fría a tope.

- ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Su venganza había ido de maravilla. En pocos segundos, un Soul mosqueado, y con la toalla rodeando su cintura le miraba como si ella fuera la mismísima reencarnación del diablo.

- ¿¿Se puede saber que mierda de mosca te ha picado?? –preguntó furioso.

Maka simplemente levantó el cartón de leche vacío zarandeándolo ligeramente.

- Ah, mierda. La he vuelto a cagar –maldijo llevándose una mano a la cara. Se había olvidado que aquel era el último cartón -. De todas formas Maka, ¿no puedes desayunar otra cosa? Cómprate cualquier cosa de camino al edificio principal.

Maka estaba que echaba humo. Vale, Soul había aceptado que la había fastidiado para hmmm… variar. El otro problema era el dinero.

- ¿Y se puede saber cabeza hueca con qué dinero voy yo a comprarme algo?

- Pues, hmmm… ¿con el que todavía debe de sobrar? –respondió Soul por pura lógica, aunque inmediatamente se percató de su error.

- Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Y quien demonios se la ha gastado enterita para rellenar el depósito de su flamante moto, eh? Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, el mes no acaba hasta dentro de tres días.

Maka sabía de sobra que si le pedía dinero a su padre él le daría tanto cuanto quisiera, pero no pensaba rebajarse a pedírselo, cuánto menos tratos tuviera con él más en paz estaría su mente. Así que Soul tendría que responder por su irresponsabilidad e inmensa geta.

De mientras, al otro lado de la puerta.

- Hmmm… Tsubaki, ¿crees que deberíamos entrar?

- ¡¡¡BAKAAAAAAAAA!!!

- E-espera… ¡¡q-qué haces con eso!! ¿No se te ocurrirá utilizarlo contra mi, verdad? ¡¡Maka!!

- Creo que será mejor irse –respondió Liz un tanto atemorizada por la situación en el interior del apartamento. No quería averiguar cómo de peligrosa podía ser Maka si se enfadaba. Antes soportaría cualquier ataque de manía depresiva de Kid.

* * *

- Bien, como ya sabéis, os he hecho venir a todos para asignaros y hablaros sobre vuestra próxima misión. Como está claro, Arachne está en posesión del Demonio y… Spirit-kun, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Todos los alumnos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama al tiempo que a todos les resbalaba una gota por la sien.

- Buahhhh, Maka, ¿por qué no visitas más a menudo a tu papi? ¿Por qué lo dejas siempre tan solito? Eres tan cruel conmigo Maaaaka.

Como no, el padre de Maka, Spirit, se encontraba agarrado de la pierna de su querida hija llorando a mares como un niño al que le hubieran quitado un caramelo.

- ¡¡Maka-chop!! –gritó Maka furiosa, dando su famoso golpe de mano a su padre y mandándolo volando a la otra parte de la estancia.

- Gracias Maka-chan. Ahora podremos prose…

- Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que mala eres con tu padre. ¿Acaso no soy un buen padre? ¿Qué padre te podría querer más que yo? Maka … snif… snif…

- ¡¡Shinigami-chop!! Bien, ahora no debería decir ya nada, espero que podamos seguir con la reunión tranquilamente. De acuerdo, ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! El demonio. Eso, sabemos perfectamente dónde está la guarida de Arachne gracias a la información valiosa que nos ofreció Medusa, pero todavía no estamos listos para atacar. Y la desaparición del profesor Stein ha supuesto un gran problema. Desatada la locura, no podemos estar seguros de lo que puede llegar a hacer. Si por casualidad os encontráis con él, sabed que no actuará como amigo, sino todo lo contrario, y os aviso que puede ser sumamente peligroso.

- Ja, un tío como ese no tiene nada que hacer con un tío tan big como yo, ya veréis cuando me encuentre con el. Ja, ja , ja.

- Black Star… –susurró Tsubaki.

- Eh, Black Star, esto no es un juego tío. ¿Acaso no recuerdas aquella clase extra que nos dio? Y eso que se supone que estaba cuerdo –le comentó Soul, intentando de paso que su compañero hiciera memoria y dejara de ser tan impulsivo.

- Por cierto, Shinigami-sama, ¿y Kid-kun? -preguntó Maka curiosa ante su ausencia en la reunión.

- Le he mandado ya a una misión aparte. Lo que importa ahora es que tenemos información de que la bruja Eruka, que trabaja para Medusa, está intentado buscar la localización de otro artefacto demoníaco, y como tal, nosotros tenemos que averiguar también de qué se puede tratar. Cuantos más artefactos de esos tengamos, más probabilidades tendremos de ganar esta lucha contra Arachne, aún teniendo el Brew en nuestro poder. De eso es de lo que tendréis que ocuparos vosotros.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos, si Arachne conseguía uno de esos llamados artefactos, sería un gran peligro. Y la situación no estaba para dejar que el enemigo ganara ventaja, a pesar de que se tratara de Medusa. Haber hecho un trato con ella no significaba que no fuera peor que la propia Arachne. Después de todo eran hermanas de la misma sangre y, no podían estar seguros de lo que esa serpiente podía estar planeando.

Soul desvió su mirada hacia Maka, que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y el ceño fruncido. Sabía perfectamente que estaba pensando en Medusa.

- Shinigami-sama, ¿qué va a hacer entonces con Chrona? –preguntó despacio la técnico levantando el rostro y enfocando los ojos en los del dios de la muerte.

- Debéis entender que ha cometido traición, así que no podrá acompañaros como estudiante del Shibusen ya que ha dejado de ser uno.

- P-pero… -replicó.

- Maka-chan, no se puede hacer otra cosa. Será expulsado y no podrá volver a poner pie en Death City.

- N… ¡¡No es justo!! ¡¡En realidad no quería obedecer las órdenes de Medusa!!

- Que sea justo o injusto ya no importa.

- ¡¡Pues yo no lo pienso aceptar!! –gritó Maka, lanzando una última mirada furiosa a Shinigami-sama y saliendo corriendo de la sala.

- ¡¡Maka!! –la llamó Soul, corriendo tras ella.

Tsubaki dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar por el que habían salido sus compañeros con el deseo de poder ir tras ellos, pero sabía que en realidad no podía hacer nada. Todos sabían que el asunto de Chrona era muy importante para Maka, ya que ambos se habían hecho muy amigos. Y después de todo, Chrona no había sido culpable por completo. Pero la expulsión era un castigo de Shinigami-sama, y ellos no podían hacer nada contra eso.

Por las mentes de Ox, Harvar, Kilik, Kim y Jackie, que eran los que menos conocían a Chrona, pasaba la idea de que, si ya una vez había acatado las órdenes de su madre, era muy probable que ella le volviera a utilizar. Y por eso no era seguro que se quedara en el Shibusen. Era su manera de aceptar la decisión de Shinigami-sama, aunque en el fondo también la vieran mal.

- En fin. Pase lo que pase con Chrona-kun, lo importante ahora es vuestra misión. Según nuestras fuentes, Eruka se encuentra en el la parte norte del continente así que partiréis hacia allí de inmediato acompañados de una Death Scythe que os estará esperando en la puerta principal. ¡Buena suerte chicos! ¡Bye bye! –finalizó Shinigami-sama, despidiéndolos con la mano y viéndolos salir de la sala uno a uno.

Una vez a solas con su Death Scythe, se sentó en uno de los taburetes para tomar un té y relajarse un poco. Ser el Shinigami cansaba lo suyo. Spirit le acompañó a los pocos segundos, sentándose enfrente suya.

- ¿De verdad cree que es buena idea alejarlos a todos de aquí, Shinigami-sama? –preguntó el pelirrojo, cogiendo la tetera.

- Estarán mucho mejor lejos, ahora quedarse en Death City no es seguro. Tarde o temprano Aracne moverá ficha y el Shibusen será su principal objetivo. Para entonces, es mejor que no haya nadie –le respondió, dejando atrás la voz que empleaba para sus estudiantes.

- ¿Tan mal está la cosa?

- Peor de lo que te imaginas, Spirit-kun –le dijo seriamente-. Ahora, lo que hay que hacer es llamar a todas las Death Scythe. Hay que organizarse.

* * *

- ¡¡Maka!!

- ¡¡Déjame Soul!! ¡¡No me sigas!! –le gritó la nombrada.

Sin hacerle caso, Soul corrió con más fuerza a través del pasillo hasta que la tuvo a su alcance.

- Tú no te vas ningún sitio –la regañó cogiéndola del brazo e impidiéndola continuar -. Hay que volver. Por si no te has dado cuenta nos hemos ido sin saber qué es lo que tenemos que hacer.

- Nadie te ha pedido que me siguieras –le espetó liberándose de su agarre.

- Eso no te lo pienso negar, pero como arma tengo que preocuparme por mi usuaria –le respondió cogiéndola de nuevo del brazo con más fuerza.

- ¿De verdad? –le preguntó girándose para mirarle la cara-. Pues deja de preocuparte tanto por mí, ¡puedo cuidarme sola de sobra! –le gritó finalmente, dándole un puñetazo en la cara y echando a correr tras haber conseguido liberarse.

Estaba harta de que todos la trataran de débil. Una cosa es que lo pensara el insoportable de Black Star, pero encima tener a Soul de niñera era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Estaba harta del Shibusen, harta de dejarse utilizar tan fácilmente, y harta de todo. Así que por una vez, dejaría de ser la estudiante modelo y desobedecería las órdenes actuando a su conveniencia, sin importar las consecuencias.

- Aguanta un poco más, Chrona, voy a por ti.

* * *

De mientras, en una sala oscura, unos ojos de serpiente observaban a través de una bola de cristal.

- Bien, bien. Parece que me vas a seguir siendo útil… mi querido Chrona –susurró -. Shibusen, pronto serás mío.


	3. Capítulo 3: Black blood, White soul

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**

* * *

**_**Capítulo 3: Black blood, White soul**

**

* * *

  
**

- ¡¡Chrona, idiota!! ¡¿Cómo puedes permitir que nos dejen tanto tiempo encerrados aquí dentro?!

- No es mi culpa…

- ¡¡Claro que es tu culpa, imbécil!! ¿De quién si no? Si hubieras acatado a la perfección las órdenes de Medusa-sama, hace tiempo que nos habríamos ido de aquí –se quejó incordiando, como siempre, a Chrona en la cara.

- Ragnarok, ¡¡déjame ya, por favor!! –le suplicó. No había nada más que odiara en el mundo que el que el maken le tirara de las narices y de la boca para vengarse de algo de lo que en realidad él no tenía la culpa por completo.

Suspiró resignado, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar ser avergonzado de tal manera, y tampoco sabía como hacerlo. Así que solo podía esperar a que Ragnarok se aburriera y se cansara, cosa que para su mala suerte, tardaba mucho en hacer.

De mientras, se preguntaba si iba a salir de esa habitación algún día. Después del juicio en el que todos los presentes no habían dejado de gritarle de todo y de abuchearle, no esperaba que el asunto acabara bien. Seguramente le fueran a expulsar, y en cierto modo eso es lo que deseaba, ya que no se sentía capaz de mirar a sus compañeros a la cara, y mucho menos a Maka y a la profesora Marie. Se sentía una basura por haber traicionado su confianza de esa manera, y no se sentía merecedor de su amistad.

- ¡¡Eh, Chrona!! ¡Quéjate! Si no lo haces, esto no tiene ni la mitad de gracia –protestó el maken dejando de molestarle. Chrona simplemente dejó caer la cabeza, sobre las rodillas, por toda respuesta.

Cerró los ojos para pensar en algo agradable y escapar así un poco de la realidad, pero algo, o mejor dicho, una voz, le hizo ponerse en tensión inmediatamente y que sus peores temores le pasaran por la cabeza.

- "Chrona…"

No, no podía ser. ¿Por qué le volvía a molestar? Estaba muy feliz sin tener que oír su horrible voz.

- "Eres malo Chrona… Chrona… Chrona…"

Quería dejar de escuchar inmediatamente esa voz que, extrañamente, sonaba dentro de su cabeza. Pero no podía, la voz de esa persona seguía pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez, como si intentara torturarle. Aunque tratándose de esa persona, lo más probable era que fuera así.

- ¡¡Déjame!! ¡¡Sal de mi cabeza!! –gritó Chrona angustiado.

- "Oh, Chrona, cómo puedes decirle eso a tu propia madre. Hay que ver que poco me quieres."

- ¡Desaparece! No te estoy oyendo, no puedes estar hablándome. Estoy solo en una celda. ¡¡Sólo!! –siguió gritando, buscando frenéticamente alguna serpiente o animal en la habitación sin éxito.

- "Tienes razón Chrona, estás solo mientras que yo estoy a miles de kilómetros de distancia, ya no tengo que utilizar a esa tonta, pero eficaz, de Eruka. Digamos que… he sabido aumentar mis poderes" –se rió la voz.

Chrona se golpeaba la cabeza con los puños para dejar de oír la voz, quería hacer que desapareciera y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la que antes se quejaba. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, porque sabía que Medusa-sama podía utilizarlo de nuevo y él no tendría suficiente valor para negarse. No, no quería hacer daño de nuevo a sus amigos, no quería hacer daño a nadie…

- "Vamos, hijo mío. Deja de darle tantas vueltas a la situación, no te va a llevar a ninguna parte. Sabes que, pase lo que pase, me tendrás que obedecer. Y esta vez, no dejaré que esa niña se interponga en mi camino. Esta vez la destruiré por completo."

- Maka…

- "Sí, ésa. La misma que ahora está corriendo enfurecida hacia aquí porque el Shibusen ha decidido expulsarte. Incluso se ha peleado con su querida arma, ¿te lo puedes creer? Ah, ¿qué bonita es la amistad, verdad? Es una pena que se rompa con tanta facilidad."

- Maka… no. ¡¡No!! Por favor, haré lo que quieras, pero no le hagas nada a ella. Por favor… -le suplicó Chrona sollozando. No soportaba la idea de que le pasara algo a su amiga, a aquella que había conseguido que no se sintiera solo –. Medusa-sa…

Pero Chrona no pudo terminar la frase, ya que de repente una fuerza que conocía muy bien empezó a poseer su cuerpo. La sangre negra despertaba de nuevo en su interior, y ni él podía pararla. Aún así, intentó luchar contra esa fuerza, pero sin éxito alguno. Poco a poco, Chrona iba notando como perdía el control sobre su cuerpo, cómo Ragnarok iba aumentando de poder aún careciendo de suficientes almas, y cómo la locura iba invadiendo su mente.

Estaba aterrorizado, parecía ser que Medusa-sama había alcanzado tal poder que podía influir sobre él incluso sin estar presente en la estancia.

- ¡¡Sí!! Por fin he dejado de ser un maken enano, ya era hora, ¿no, Chrona? –celebró Ragnarok a su espalda -. Ahora podremos volver a las andadas.

Pero Chrona no contestaba, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

- "¿Contento, Chrona?" –le susurró en la mente la voz de su madre -. "Ya no tendrás que preocuparte de lo que piensen los demás de ti. ¿No es fantástico? Y así también podrás demostrar de paso lo mucho que quieres a tu madre. Vuelve conmigo, hijo. Pero antes ocúpate de esa chica tan entrometida. Te estaré esperando, Chrona."

Y así la voz de Medusa desapareció de la confusa mente de Chrona, dejando un rastro de risa malvada, típica de una bruja como era ella. Pero aún así, Chrona mantenía un poco de cordura aún sintiendo la locura presionarle. Y, ya cercanos, oía los pasos apresurados de su compañera.

- Ragnarok, espada de la oscuridad.

- ¡¡Ahora mismo!! –respondió emocionado el maken, transformándose inmediatamente en espada.

Chrona notó su peso en el brazo derecho inmediatamente, y la alzó delante de él para mirar su reflejo en la hoja de la espada. Ahí estaba él, con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de miedo. Bajó la espada de nuevo y la empuñó hacia su cuerpo. Si tenía que dejarse llevar por los planes de Medusa-sama, entonces al menos impediría una cosa y encontraría el valor perdido.

- Lo siento, Maka.

* * *

Maka se paró delante de la puerta de la celda de Chrona, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Había corrido con todas sus ganas para evitar que Soul le siguiera, aunque seguramente él sabía de sobra cual era su destino. Pero parecía que había preferido quedarse atrás y dejarla sola, cosa que agradecía en el alma. No quería que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

La técnico sacó la llave plateada del bolsillo de su falda. No había sido difícil quitársela al guardia, al estar éste dormido como un tronco. No se podía decir que la guardia del Shibusen fuese de primera, sobre todo si dormían en horas de trabajo, pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos le preocupaba a Maka. Para eso estaban los sabelotodos mayores. Que se preocuparan ellos de ese tipo de problemas.

Introdujo con firmeza la llave en la cerradura y la giró hasta que oyó el característico "click". Empujó la recia puerta de hierro y se internó en la celda.

En el interior, la luz exterior del sol iluminaba la desolada estancia que constaba de una cama y poco más. Seguía estando tan vacía como la primera vez que entró allí para visitar a su amigo y darle la bienvenida al Shibusen.

Enfocó la vista en busca de Chrona y lo encontró de pie, en la habitual esquina detrás de la puerta.

Pero Maka notó al instante algo raro en la pose de su compañero y, al ver la forma de Ragnarok en su mano frunció el entrecejo. Chrona no activaba el modo de la espada demoníaca así como así. ¿Habría algún enemigo cerca? Pero cuando se fijó más en su compañero notó con horror que un pequeño charco de sangre teñía el suelo, cercano a él, de negro.

- ¡¡Chrona!! –le llamó acercándose de inmediato a la esquina y tocándole el brazo-. ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!

Chrona no contestó, parecía no inmutarse en absoluto ante la presencia de su amiga, y ni siquiera había movido los ojos desde que Maka había entrado por la puerta, simplemente seguían con la mirada fija en el suelo ajenos a todo.

- ¡¡Chrona!! –le llamó de nuevo zarandeándolo por los brazos, con impaciencia -. Contéstame. Dime que pasa. ¿Estás herido?

La técnico sabía que esa era una pregunta absurda conociendo las propiedades de la sangre negra que corría por las venas de su amigo. Pero la total indeferencia que le estaba profesando la inquietaba. Y no había ido a visitarle para que se hiciera el mutis y no le hiciera caso. Esa actitud por parte de Chrona no era normal en él.

- Chrona… -susurró, abrazando el cuerpo de éste.

Quizás calmándose los humos a sí misma y actuando de forma más amable conseguía no hacerle sentirse tan presionado y que le hablara. Sabía que su compañero se cerraba en banda en cuanto se sentía asustado.

Pero ante esto, el cuerpo de Chrona empezó a reaccionar, comenzando a moverse nervioso bajo los brazos de Maka. Ésta, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer y en cierto modo temerosa, siguió abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Tranquilo, Chrona.

Pero éste no parecía tranquilizarse en absoluto. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse más y más cada vez, convulsionándose hasta que se liberó del abrazo de la rubia. Maka miró el rostro de su compañero y, vio tal cara de agonía, sufrimiento y locura que sus sentidos se paralizaron. Aquel rostro se parecía demasiado a aquella última vez que había tenido que luchar contra su amigo cara a cara en la lucha para evitar la liberación del Demonio. Era con aquella misma cara con la que se habían visto las caras en su primer encuentro en aquella iglesia en la que su compañero había sido herido por el que ahora, era su amigo.

De repente, echó de menos el peso de Soul en sus manos, sintiéndose completamente desprotegida. No comprendía cómo Chrona había llegado a ese estado de nuevo, aunque solo se le ocurría una posibilidad.

Medusa.

Nadie más tenía tal poder sobre Chrona, y parecía que esta vez había conseguido dominarle por completo.

Maka no tenía de idea de qué hacer, entre indefensa e impotente, la frustración crecía en su interior. Por lo general siempre improvisaba sobre la marcha sus planes, ya que por lo general nunca actuaba con un plan prelimitado. Actuaba antes de pensar. Y eso era algo que Soul le había reprochado muchas veces.

- Chrona, ¿me oyes? –preguntó simplemente, decidida a no dejarse llevar por esa sensación y evitar quedarse de brazos cruzados.

El nombrado, con el cuerpo ya relajado, levantó levemente el rostro para dirigir sus ojos desorbitados hacia los de su interlocutor, con una sonrisa torcida plasmada en su cara. Pero de repente, echó las espalda hacia atrás con una mueca de dolor, convulsionándose de nuevo.

- Maka… -murmuró entre dientes. Como si estuviera intentado no gritar.

La técnico sonrió levemente al oír a su amigo pronunciar su nombre, pero su preocupación iba en aumento al ver que Chrona parecía estar intentando luchar contra el poder de la locura que le estaba invadiendo. Vocalizó su nombre sin llegar a pronunciarlo y volvió a acercarse a él.

- Lo siento… Maka…

Maka se paró sorprendida ante la disculpa de su amigo, no entendía qué razón tenía para hacerlo.

- Chro…

Pero Maka no pudo terminar de decir el nombre de su compañero, ya que una aguja negra le acaba de atravesar el costado derecho, y notaba como su camisa iba, poco a poco, manchándose de sangre.

Sorprendida por el repentino ataque, Maka se quedó mirando fijamente a la cara de Chrona, que de nuevo le devolvía aquella sonrisa siniestra. En cuanto la aguja volvió a salir de su cuerpo un segundo después volviendo al charco de sangre, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas bruscamente presionándose la zona herida.

- Maldita sea –maldijo entre dientes intentado aguantar el dolor que le iba invadiendo poco a poco con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza contra el suelo -. Me las pagarás, Medusa.

"¿Eso crees?" –resonó una voz en su cabeza -. "Ja, ja, ja. Me gustaría verte intentándolo. Eres muy insolente, pero en realidad eres una niña débil que cree que puede derrotar a cualquiera que se le ponga por delante."

Maka agitó la cabeza, no podía estar oyendo la voz de Medusa en su mente.

- "Sí, pequeña Maka. Me estás escuchando perfectamente aunque te sea difícil de creer. ¿Has visto qué eficaz es mi querido Chrona? Tendría que ser un ejemplo para todas las madres"

Podía oír la voz tan perfectamente como en una de esas tantas resonancias del alma que tenía con Soul. Parecía ser que Medusa había encontrado una forma de comunicarse mentalmente con las personas. ¿Podía estar haciéndose tan poderosa?

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Chrona? ¿No te importa la felicidad de tu hijo?

- "Ja, ja, ja. ¿Estás intentado darme lecciones de cómo ser una buena madre? Su felicidad está junto a mí. Y esta vez me haré cargo de que mi hijo no se aleje de mi de nuevo por tu culpa".

- Chrona es fuerte, sabrá escapar del lazo con que le atas sin mi ayuda, y cuando menos te lo esperes, te habré cortado en dos con mi arma.

- "¿Fuerte? Su voluntad es de plastilina, no es capaz de decidirse a hacer algo por decisión propia, ¿y crees que va a ser capaz de doblegarse ante mí? En cuanto a ti, ve despidiéndote de tu sueño, porque no volverás a despertarte para vivir un día más."

Maka no contestó, el dolor estaba haciendo de las suyas y prefería mantener la boca cerrada a dejar que Medusa escuchara una sola queja de dolor por su parte.

- "Bien, Chrona. Te dejo el resto a ti. Estaré esperándote" –se despidió la voz de la bruja serpiente desvaneciéndose de su mente.

Maka levantó la vista para ver a Chrona, contra la pared soportando a Ragnarok con su brazo derecho y mirándola. Le veía levemente ya que su vista iba emborronándose conforme los segundos pasaban, por la falta de fuerzas.

Aún así, puedo oír perfectamente los pasos de Chrona acercándose hasta su posición, y como la hoja de la espada cortaba el aire al ser elevada. Sabía de sobra, que estaba siendo apuntada con ella y que su vida se encontraba en serio peligro.

Sintiéndose ya demasiado cansada y con los párpados muy pesados, Maka cerró los ojos, pronunciando unas últimas palabras antes de caer totalmente rendida.

- Te perdono, Chrona...


	4. Capítulo 4: Never lose myself

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**

* * *

**_**Capítulo 4: ****Never lose myself**

**

* * *

**

- Baka –murmuró -. Siempre te gusta ir tanto a la tuya.

Soul bufó y se removió el pelo con la mano, sintiendo la rugosidad de la pared contra su espalda. Se encontraba sentado allí, en el frío suelo contra el que se había dado de morros tras el "amable" puñetazo de su compañera. Nunca se acababa acostumbrando a los arranques de ira que la rubia llegaba a tener, pero siempre le dejaban una buena marca en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! –rugió dando un puñetazo en el suelo de piedra, furioso con ella y, al mismo tiempo, consigo mismo.

Sabía de sobra que Maka lo estaba pasando mal. La había oído llorar alguna noche a las tantas por Chrona, que se había convertido en un importante amigo para ella, pero nunca se había atrevido a ir a su habitación a consolarla porque sabía que iba a servir de poco.

Solo se quedaba tumbado en la cama con los ojos abiertos hasta que oía que los sollozos de su compañera remitían y parecía dormirse. Entonces los cerraba y se quedaba pensando en qué podía hacer para ayudarla, hasta que el sueño le invadía. Pero nunca le venía nada a la cabeza, lo único que había conseguido hasta el momento era enojarla más si cabe.

Y la decisión de Shinigami-sama tampoco ayudaba mucho. Él tampoco quería que Chrona se fuera, aunque hubiera sido él el que con su espada le había dejado esa horrenda cicatriz que cruzaba su torso. Ya no era ese "él" de entonces, dominado por la locura, sino el amigo tímido que disfrutaba de la compañía de todos. De Kid, de las hermanas Thompson… aunque quizás no tanto de la de Black Star, que siempre le hacía temblar de puro pavor con su voz estridente.

Rió ante el recuerdo de la fiesta, ése era un recuerdo muy bueno y merecía guardarlo. Sobre todo ante la situación actual, en la que no podían relajarse y disfrutar de un tiempo libre agradable. Todo por culpa de esa Medusa, y la señora de las arañas, que eran tal para cual.

Soul se levantó del suelo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, como tan habitualmente hacía, y empezó a andar en dirección hacia dónde Maka se había ido corriendo dejándolo ahí tirado. Ya le podía decir misa, que él no le iba a hacer ni caso. La seguiría aunque ella no quisiera.

Así que, incrementando el paso poco a poco hasta acabar corriendo, empezó a recorrer el largo pasillo.

* * *

- Argh, ¿por qué no se puede encargar él de llamar a las Death Scythe? Siempre acabo yo cargando con todos lo muertos –se quejó el pelirrojo.

Spirit andaba a paso lento, y reticente, por el pasillo con la espalda encorvada y desilusionado por la misión que le había encomendado Shinigami-sama. De lo que menos ganas tenía ese día era de tener que lidiar con gente como Justin, o con la insufrible de Azusa. Solo el pensar en tener que cruzar dos palabras con esa mujer le hacía temblar de puro pavor.

Se preguntaba por dónde podía empezar a buscar, esas Death Scythe eran de lo más escurridizas. Lo mejor sería empezar por Marie.

* * *

En un páramo desértico tres siluetas se recortaban contra las dunas, bajo un cielo de nubes rojas.

- Kid, ¿por qué narices tenemos que volver a pasar por esto? –se quejó Liz muerta de calor y sudando la gota gorda. Ya era la tercera vez que pasaban por esa situación, pensó, acordándose del incidente de la tumba egipcia y el del trenecito. Y a pesar de que el sol no era visible ya que se encontraba oculto por las ondas de la ira, el calor era palpable en el ambiente.

Kid no contestó. Ataviado con su traje negro de Shinigami con el que no parecía pasar calor a pesar de su grosor, hizo oídos sordos al comentario de su arma. Ya empezaba a estar harto de estar oyéndola todo el rato quejarse. Aunque ver bailar de forma infantil delante suya durante todo el camino a Patty no es que le pusiera tampoco de mejor humor.

A veces se preguntaba como podía tener a unas compañeras como las hermanas Thompson. Así que, suspirando para sí mismo, miró hacia el frente donde una duna tan parecida a la que acababan de bordear, se erigía ante ellos. Sinceramente, no quería admitir que se había perdido, así que Kid había optado por la solución fácil. Tirar para adelante hasta topar, con un poco de suerte, con el lugar que estaban buscando.

Y tampoco es que tuviera mucha prisa por irse de ese lugar, ya que era como un paraíso para él, donde las montañas de arena se erigían simétricamente por todos lados. Si no fuera por la actitud de sus armas, estaría bailando de felicidad y revolcándose en la arena.

Pero, por otro lado, también tenía que ser serio. Su padre le había encomendado una misión importante, y tenía que acatarla fielmente. Aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia debido a todo lo extraño que estaba pasando en el Shibusen, y sobre todo por la actuación de su padre, Shinigami-sama.

Había algo que no le cuadraba, y estaba vez no era por un asunto de simetría. Solo es que el que su padre se estuviera empeñando tanto en buscar más artefactos demoníacos fabricados por Eibon, ese misterioso hombre del que Kid desconocía su relación con su padre, le parecía sospechoso.

Teniendo en cuenta que tenían el Brew en su poder y eso les daba una clara ventaja ante su enemigo. Además, en lo que se refería a Arachne, ella solo tenía al Demonio en sus dominios. Vale que era algo de lo que preocuparse en sobremanera, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho más.

¿Por qué su padre entonces no usaba simplemente el Brew? No le encontraba sentido alguno. ¿O es que en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo utilizarlo? A Kid eso le parecía raro, ya que tenía una fuerte sospecha desde la aventura del tren de que su padre había trabajado codo con codo junto a ese tal Eibon, del que solo Kid sabía su nombre y poca cosa más.

Había intentado buscar información sobre él en la biblioteca del Shibusen, pero había sido en vano. Ni un solo documento, ni una sola mención de ese nombre pudo encontrar. Aún utilizando su carnet que le catalogaba como hijo de Shinigami-sama teniendo acceso a libros que nadie podía ver ni leer. Salvo aquel libro, el que Medusa había sacado pero que nunca había llegado a devolver.

Y eso le hacía desconfiar mucho más sobre todo el asunto.

- Liz, Patty –las llamó con seriedad -. ¡¡¿¿Se puede saber que diablos estáis haciendo??!!

Las hermanas Thompson, cansadas ya de tanto andar, habían optado por sentarse sobre la ardiente arena antes que dar un solo paso más.

- No pienso patear de nuevo, ya estoy cansada de esta arena, de este calor y de todo. ¿No podemos irnos a casa, Kid? –se quejó Liz, poniendo carita de pena.

- Chu, chu, chu… -canturreaba de mientras Patty jugando con la arena de espaldas a Kid y a su hermana.

Kid, exasperado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de abatimiento.

- ¡¡Yataaaa!! –gritó feliz Patty, dando palmadas como una niña de tres años.

Kid desplazó levemente uno de sus dedos para poder mirar hacia su arma, con cierto cansancio. La cosa no estaba para ponerse a jugar tan alegremente como si no estuviera pasando nada.

- Patty, ¿se puede saber con qué has construido eso? –preguntó su hermana señalando el castillo de arena que se encontraba a metro escaso de ella.

De mientras, Kid miraba maravillado la pequeña edificación de arena que Patty había elaborado, por lo que parecía ser, con gran esmero. Se movió un poco a la izquierda para poder verlo por completo ya que el cuerpo de su arma lo tapaba parcialmente. En el momento que lo hizo, una sensación que conocía de sobra empezó a recorrer sus venas.

- ¡¡¿¿Se puede saber qué has hecho, cabeza de mula??!! –gritó, acercándose a zancadas al castillo de arena -. ¡¡Has roto completamente la simetría!!

Como podían ver, ahora, perfectamente los presentes. una de las torres del pequeño castillo había quedado parcialmente derrumbada ante la falta de consistencia. Y Kid, ante esa visión, había reaccionado como era habitual por algo tan _anti-simétrico_.

- ¿¿Cómo has osado hacer tal crimen?? –siguió gritando y simulando con sus dedos el contorno de la torre -. Esto es desastroso, ojalá me tragaran ahora mismo las arenas movedizas. Ante algo así dan ganas de dejar de vivir…

- Nee, nee, Kid-kun –empezó a hablar Patty, dándoles manotazos en la espalda -. Solo me hace falta un poco de agua para terminarlo.

Kid levantó la cabeza, mirándola un poco extrañado.

- ¿Agua?

- Haaaaaaaaai –asintió con una sonrisa -. Es que se me ha acabado todo el agua que llevábamos.

- ¡Bien! Entonces buscaremos agua de dónde sea y arreglaremos ese crimen de la naturaleza –dijo, mirando hacia todos lados como esperando ver un pozo o un manantial a tres pasos de él -. Tiene que haber en algún sitio… seguro.

- Kid, ¿no crees que el problema más grande es que nos hemos quedado sin agua para nosotros? –objetó Liz, sin poder creer que Kid no viera el problema más grande. Aunque ya debía de conocerlo de sobra a esas alturas. Para Kid, la simetría estaba por encima de todo, incluso por encima de su propia vida. Y nimiedades como lo primordial para sobrevivir y no palmarla, quedaban relegadas ante situaciones como la que estaba presenciando.

- ¿Y eso que importa? –preguntó sin esperar respuesta. Para él ahora lo que importaba era arreglar _ésa_ cosa impura.

Así que, desesperado y queriendo conseguir su objetivo primordial, hizo que apareciera su monopatín en sus manos, subiéndose inmediatamente sobre él.

Y empezando a volar sobre las dunas, comenzó a alejarse de la posición de sus armas sin darse ni cuenta de ello.

- Es impresión mía o, ¿Kid nos ha dejado aquí tiradas? –se preguntó Liz al ver como empequeñecía este en la lejanía, sin poder creerse que su técnico se hubiera largado tan a la ligera. En su opinión, ya podía haber utilizado ese monopatín para hacer de su trayecto algo más ameno. Pero parecía ser que Kid no era persona muy ocurrente salvo para lo que el quería.

Liz suspiró abrumada, ¿ahora qué iban a hacer hasta que el majadera de Kid se acordara de que las había dejado solas en medio de no se sabe dónde? Solo esperaba que no hubiera fantasmas de arena…

* * *

Soul miró hacia el final del pasillo dónde se encontraba la celda de Chrona, sin oír ninguna conversación. Mas bien sin no se escuchaba nada de nada, ni una voz, ni un ruido raro… nada. Eso hacía sospechar en sobremanera al arma, haciéndole pensar que algo raro pasaba. Y en realidad no iba muy desencaminado al pensar eso.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo atento a cualquier movimiento o ruido imprevisible, pero ya había recorrido la mitad del corredor y no había pasado nada en absoluto, así que Soul se dio más prisa en llegar a la puerta correcta, con el corazón en un puño.

Pero un mirada involuntaria hacia el suelo empedrado le hizo ver algo raro, unas pequeñas gotas de lo parecía ser sangre. Soul se paró al instante, y se agachó para poder verlas de cerca ya que la luz mortecina de las antorchas no le permitía ver bien. Así que, observándolas más atentamente pudo notar que el color de las manchas era negro, con lo que Chrona, por alguna razón desconocida para él por el momento, debía de estar herido.

Eso le hizo preocuparse más en sobremanera, quería encontrar a Maka cuanto antes y averiguar qué demonios había pasado. Solo esperaba que a su técnico no le hubiera pasado nada. Sino… se lo haría pagar por triplicado al culpable.

Con el corazón bombeando con fuerza y retumbado en su cabeza, Soul llegó hasta la dichosa puerta y la abrió con mano firme sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Solo podía dejar que su mente pensara en positivo para evitar empezar a rugir antes de tiempo sin razón.

Pero la visión que invadió su mente de Soul tras abrir la puerta, hizo gritar a su cuerpo por dentro.

Maka estaba tumbada en el suelo, con la camisa manchada de sangre, y con los ojos cerrados.

El corazón del arma dejó de latir por un instante, aquello no podía estar pasando.


End file.
